


Channel Surfing

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, SO MUCH FLUFF, TV AU, Trickster Gabriel, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute she was in the Impala with the Winchester brothers, deciding on how to catch the archangel Gabriel, and then then next she was sitting in a panel, surrounded by various fashion designers and celebrities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Imagine Gabriel putting you, Sam, and Dean into different television shows’ with a fluffy Dean moment at the end. Because who doesn't love a meddling Gabriel

One minute she was in the Impala with the Winchester brothers, deciding on how to catch the archangel Gabriel, and then then next she was sitting in a panel, surrounded by various fashion designers and celebrities.

“Judges,” Tyra Banks said from her right, “Have we come to a decision?” The former model looked at her expectantly.

“I believe so, Tyra.” She nodded her approval. Tyra winked at her and her eyes flashed from their normal color to the honey irises that she recognized all too well. Gabriel.

“Bring ‘em out, then.” She called out to the people at the end of the runway. They disappeared only to return moments later with a shocked Sam and a suspicious Dean.

“I have two beautiful models in front of me. But only one can become America’s Next Top Model.” She snickered at the fact that Gabriel put them in this scenario - out of all the ones he could have chosen, he had to choose this one. She snorted and everybody looked at her, annoyance on their faces.

“Sorry.” She apologized, trying to stifle her laughing as she watched to proceedings in silence.

“Dean,” Tyra started, gazing at the Winchester in question. “The way you worked the camera was ingenious.” She looked over at the other Winchester. “And Sam, you looked completely fierce in that plaid top.” The brothers looked at her questioningly. Tyra directed everybody’s attention to a television screen where they were showing both the brother’s photos from the shoot. She had to use all of her willpower to keep herself from bursting out, laughing her ass off. Oh, this was the best.

“The decision wasn’t easy and you both deserve to win so much.” Tyra continued. “But only one had perfected the art of smizing and that was,” She paused for dramatic effect. “Dean.” The Winchester in question looked up at Tyra and then at the rest of the panel of judges, her included.

“Well, how about that.” She heard him comment with a stupid grin on his freckled face as Sam started to cry, disappointed that he lost. “Really?” He looked at his brother.

“I have no idea why I’m crying.” The younger Winchester sniffled, putting his hands up to his face. She got out from behind the table and strutted - yes, strutted - over to the brothers. “I am so proud of you, Dean.” She gave him a congratulatory hug. “Gabriel’s Tyra.” She whispered in his ear.

She turned around when she heard a pair of fingers snapping and found herself in an interrogation room, Dean right behind her. In front of her was a table with a couple files - one named ‘Jenkins, David’ and the other one ‘Case #15258’. Sitting in the chair across from the metal table was whom she presumed to be David Jenkins.

She looked back at Dean. “I hate this so much.” He groaned as he walked up next to her. They both sat down in the chairs and began the questioning.

“So, David Jenkins.” Dean started, his tone of voice was uninterested. Her heel connected with his foot and he yelped before glancing back at her. He coughed to try to cover up his outburst before returning his gaze back to the man across the table, who was snickering behind his hand.

“You know what’s funny?” Dean asked, his voice gruffer that before. He glanced at the case file before continuing on, “Killing four families in their homes during the night. Only to kidnap the children to murder later on. It hilarious.” He revealed the gruesome photos from the four different crime scenes.

Jenkins looked at the pictures and gasped in horror. Yeah, he wasn’t the killer.

“That’s enough.” She announced, putting the pictures back in their file. She sat up and was about to turn around when the door opened and none other than Derek Morgan entered the room. He pushed past Dean and leaned across the table, looking Jenkins straight in the eyes.

“Where did you take them?” Morgan yelled. Jenkins shrunk back into his seat. She moved to between the two in case she was needed.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man stuttered, scared of the FBI agent.

“Cut the crap. We know it was you.” Morgan’s voice was harsh. “We know what you did to those poor people.” Jenkins stood up and pushed at Morgan’s chest. Morgan pushed him back. She tried to get in the middle of the two men, hoping to stop their altercation before it got out of hand. Dean stepped back and quickly strode over to her, pulling her out of the way of the two men fighting.

“We’re leaving right now.” Dean announced as he led her by the hand to the door. He opened it and they walked through the doorway and into an office area. There was a large oval shaped table with chairs around it. An assortment of flags were hung around the walls, anything from the Colts banner to an official ‘City of Pawnee’ flag.

“Alright, Parks and Recreation Department of Pawnee. We need to come up with fresh new ideas on how to bring Eagleton and Pawnee together after the merger!” A short blonde woman called out from the other side of the room. “Hey, you two!” She stood up and smiled a huge smile that kind of scared her. Dean looked at her with wide eyes. “Come on, we’ve got work to do!”

She looked around and found Sam sitting down in one of the chairs. She and Dean made their way over to the two seats next to the younger Winchester. Dean quickly pulled out her chair for her before she could. She smiled at him thankfully before she sat down. He pushed her into the large table. He then took the seat next to her.

“You two are so cute together!” The blonde woman commented brightly before looking down at her folder.

“Leslie, honey.” Another woman admonished the small blonde.

“Sorry, Donna. I just get so excited about young couples such as myself and Ben!” The woman - Leslie - replied happily, looking back and forth between Dean and the young woman next to him. The young woman in question looked over at Dean and noticed that his face was turning red and he was scratching the back of his neck. Next to him was Sam, who was snickering.

“There’s also me and Andy,” A younger woman next to her commented in a monotone and a man next to her - she presumed as Andy - smiled a rather wide smile. “But whatever.” She rolled her eyes before showing the smallest of smiles as the man next to her put his arms around her and carried her small frame into his lap.

“Why is it that we are talking about frugal relationships when we should be discussing work - or anything else for that matter.” An older man with one hell of a mustache asked rhetorically.

“You’re absolutely right, Ron. The Unity Concert is starting in a few weeks and we need something to tide the citizens over until then. In your binders are some ideas!” Everyone around the table opened their binders and leafed through the various pages with ideas on them - like opening a dog park, or combining the two public pools. That’s when it started to all make sense.

“Dean,” She whispered, leaning over to the Winchester and hoping not to be too loud. “I know where we are.” He gave her a look, allowing her to continue.

She was in front of an interviewer and she started talking quickly, “I know exactly where we are. The Parks and Rec department of Pawnee, Indiana. This is all from the show, Parks and Recreation! God, I love that show. It centers around now-ex-councilwoman Leslie Knope and follows her through her career in the Parks and Rec department. Dean and I would watch this show in the middle of the night when there was nothing else to do in the motels. It’s so funny that Gabriel would send us here. I mean, what are the odds, right?” She looked at the man and her smile faltered as she realized who he was.

“Gabriel.” She said, her expression hardening as he revealed himself with a smirk.

“You bet your ass it’s me, sweetheart.” He was still smirking at her.

“Let us out!”

“No can do. Don’t want to spoil all the fun, babe.” And then he snapped his fingers.

Next thing she knew, she was behind a desk in front of a set of cameras. Behind one of the cameras, a man counted down from five with his fingers. Dean was next to her and there were piles of paper on the desk. She quickly inspected what they were both wearing. Why in the hell was she clothed in a beige pant suit?  

The man behind the camera held up his index finger and pointed to the screen in front of the two, where phrases were popping up in succession of each other. Dean’s name was in parentheses before certain phrases and her name was in the same format. Oh, god. They were on the nightly news - and not at the mugshots in the corner of the screen this time! She quickly glanced at Dean - who was visibly trying to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen - and back at the screen, her eyes widened in fear of what the future held for the two. Where the hell was Sam?

“Uhhhh-” Was all that was coming out of Dean’s opened mouth for a few moments, so she decided to take over.

“Welcome back to the six o’clock news! We’re your anchors, Dean Winchester and your’s truly here. Tonight, we’ll be covering the stories that need to be heard. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

“Oh, you betcha!” He gave both the camera and her a fake smile before returning to the screen. “Looks like we’re in the middle of one hell of a tornado zone - well, I guess you can say, alley. Am I right?” He turned to her and gave her the most ridiculous smile she had ever seen on anyone. People around set gasped at - well, she presumed they were gasping at his language.

“You are so right, Dean, that everything else seems wrong.” She snickered before continuing on, “But let’s leave the weatherman with the weather jokes, they’re not really your forte.” She turned to her left. “Isn’t that right, Sam?”

Another screen turned on and she saw Sam, in the middle of a busy street during a heavy storm. He had on an absurdly yellow rain poncho on over what looked to be a suit. He looked clueless as he stood there, holding a large microphone and trying to keep his balance

“No, no. I’m not a weatherman.” Sam was trying to explain to someone behind the camera he was in front of.  You have the wrong-”

“Sammy! What’s going on over there?” Dean interrupted and the younger Winchester looked around, startled.

“Well, um…” He was still looking around him. “I’m in the middle of a storm right now.” Sam gazed back at them after observing his surroundings.

“Yeah, no shit.” Dean commented, looking at the screen. She swatted him on the arm when the gasping started again. “What?” The older Winchester asked, put off by her behavior

Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a trenchcoat. She looked and saw Castiel, walking up to the set. The people who he passed were gasping again, absolutely appalled that someone had the guts to walk up while they were on air.

“Hello.” Castiel, his voice in its usual gruffness. If anyone could get them out of this when Gabriel wouldn’t, it was good old Cas.

“Cas,” Dean exclaimed. “How’d you get in here?”

“It wasn’t easy. You three need to stay here.”

“Why?” Dean asked, frustrated with Cas’s cryptic speech. Behind the angel, she noticed the man that was behind the camera earlier coming up to them.

“Because-” Cas started, but then he was gone. The man took his place in front of Dean and her. The two got out of their chairs, prepared to fight in it was needed.

“Well, now. We can’t have old Cassie ruining the surprise, now can we?”  The man changed form until he looked like the smirking Gabriel that they all knew. “See you on the flippity flop, kiddos.”

With a snap of his fingers, she was at the head of the class, behind a podium. Dean and Sam were in the first row of seats, looking up at her. She looked down at herself and discovered that she was wearing an outfit that was straight from _Clueless_. She heard the first couple beats and all that she could think was, _This so not happening._

“I’m not doing this.” She announced bluntly, looking down at her peers.

“You have to. We need to find Gabriel. And to find him, we have to play along. It worked last time.”

“I hate you.” Was all she was able to say before the lyrics poured out of her mouth, unwanted.

_“Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that.”_

“ _Never_.” Sam quietly said. Once he realized that he was partaking in this as well, his face turned a bright red.

“ _Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back._ ” She continued, rolling her eyes.

“ _What_?” Dean asked, finding that he, too, was going to play an active role in this little skit that the archangel had put on for himself.

“ _Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that_.” She looked down at the boys, smirking down at them. If she was going to do this, then so would they.

“ _I'm so fancy.”_ Next thing she knew, she ended up at a lunch table outside. Dean and Sam were with her, too. _“You already know.”_ She heard another voice call out from beside her, belonging to a young woman like herself. “ _I'm_ _in the fast lane; from L.A. to Tokyo._ ” The brunette pushed at her playfully and she rolled her eyes before pushing back. “ _I'm so fancy. Can't you taste this gold?”_ What does that even mean? _“Remember my name. 'Bout to blow.”_ The words coming out of this brunette’s mouth made absolutely no sense.

All of a sudden, she was taken to a fence outside a tennis court. She looked around and saw that both Dean _and_ Sam were on the other side of the fence, staring at her in awe. She looked down and noticed that she was in a pair of very tight leggings and a t-shirt that liked to hug her curves in ways she wasn’t used to.

“ _I said, ‘Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this.’ Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is._ ” She bent down with the dancers around her and slowly rose up in time with the music. She could feel Dean’s eyes burning holes into her ass. She had to flip her hair out of the way since it was in her face. “ _Swagger on super, I_ _can't shop at no department.”_ She shook her finger and gave a fake smile to nobody in general. “ _Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline. And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind._ ” She flipped her hair over her shoulder again and looked in front of her, smirking at an empty space. “ _So get my money on time, if they not money, decline. I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind._ ”

“ _Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_ ” She bent down again while the other dancers just shook their own asses.  “ _Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that.”_ She looked back at Dean, who was still staring wide-eyed at her. Sam was trying not to stare, but kept failing anyways. “ _I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_.” Her arms moved in front of her, spreading out as if she were revealing some kind of sign. “I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw.”

And then the three were walking up to a party of some sort. “ _I'm so fancy. You already know._ ” She heard the brunette sing again as she strode through the doorway and into the life of the party. “ _I'm in the fast lane. From L.A. to Tokyo._ ” The brunette was by a bunch of people dancing to some electronic music. The brunette winked at them and she looked at the brothers, wondering if they thought what she was thinking. “ _Remember my name. 'Bout to blow._ ” That was Gabriel. They were sure of it.

Dean walked up to the brunette and shoved her up against the wall. The brunette changed into Gabriel. “Hey, it’s the Three Stooges!”

“Take us back Gabriel, now.” She took a step away from Dean and looked the archangel in the eyes.

“But why would I do that? You looked great out there.” He smirked at Dean. “Really made for the camera, if you know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes and let Dean push Gabriel further into the wall. She saw the angel blade slip through Dean’s jacket and into his hand.

“Dean,” She warned. “Don’t kill him.” She just wanted to get back to the Bunker and sleep for the next week.

Dean looked at her, his eyebrows intensely furrowed. He cut the archangel across his arm. All of a sudden the four were transported back to the Impala. Gabriel was holding onto his wounded arm and she rolled her eyes before helping him tend to his cut.

“Why are you helping him?” Dean asked, irritated at what he saw from his rearview mirror.

She ignored the older Winchester. “Why did you send us there?” She inquired, looking at him closely.

“You know just what to say, sweetheart.” The archangel quipped, his usual smirk on his face. She just inhaled, like she was waiting for a child to tell her the truth, like she used to do when she babysitted as a teenager. “Fine,” Gabriel relented. “You three needed to be hidden for a few days. The other side’s hot on your trail after what these two knuckleheads pulled off.

“So, I stashed you there until I knew for sure that they lost your scent. And besides, I believe that I’ve opened some doors that were in the dark for far too long. Am I right, Dean?” He smirked and looked around the Impala, waiting for one of the three to say something. He huffed and commented, “You’re welcome by the way.” And then he was gone with another snap of his fingers.

The rest of the car ride to the Bunker was silent as the night they were driving through. They were all preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Later that night, she and Dean were sitting on the couch, watching Parks and Recreation. Sam was in the shower. A bottle of beer was nestled in Dean’s left had that was resting on the arm rest. She stuck with a glass of water that she had put on the side table next to the couch. The two were close enough that their knees brushed against one another every now and then.

“You should buy some of those pants from the last one.” Dean stated during a commercial break. She looked at him, completely confused until she figured out that he was talking about that horrendous outfit she had to wear for the last place that Gabriel had put them through.

“The leggings?” She asked.

“Yeah, whatever those are called.” He looked at her and smirked. “Didn’t look too bad on you.”

“You were the one who couldn’t take his eyes off my ass, Winchester.” She smirked back at him when his face began to flush. “And what was Gabriel talking about with the closed doors needing to be opened or whatever?” She asked, enjoying every second of Dean Winchester getting flustered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, apple-pie.” He looked back to the television set.

“So it wouldn’t have anything to do with,” She moved closer so that their sides were touching. “This?”

“No.”

Feeling bold, she moved so that she was straddling his lap. He quickly set his bottle down and placed his hands on her hip. “Or this?” She asked innocently, tilting her head as she looked at him.

He heard him swallow hard before answering, “Nope.”

“Not even this?” She whispered in his ear, leaning up against his chest to get closer. She started to fiddle with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“Uhhh.” Was all that came out of his mouth when she pulled back again. She noticed that his lips were parted and his eyes kept darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips. She leaned forward and kissed him on the corner of his mouth before moving so that their lips were barely touching. She felt his grip on her hips tighten a little and silently congratulated herself.

Next thing she knew, his lips had connected with hers. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of his mouth on hers. She felt everything. The way their lips melded with each other. The way his hands were pulling her body closer. Hell, even the way his hair slid through her fingers.

She hastily pulled away from him when she heard someone coughing behind them. She looked up and saw Sam there, smirking and shaking his head at the two.

“What?” She asked, curious about the younger Winchester’s expression.

“Took you two long enough.” He chuckled before sitting down next to them and turning up the volume on the television.

She removed herself from Dean’s lap - much to his chagrin - and rested against his side again. He put his arm around her as his other hand grabbed his beer. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sam watched the two from the corner of his eye as the three sat on the couch. He was just happy that she and Dean had finally gotten together, even if it was at the hands of an archangel like Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this one when I did
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
